Many industrial control panels contain a variety of types of electrical equipment that may have different requirements for achieving an optimal operating environment. For example, various types of electrical equipment operate at different power levels, have different electromagnetic interference issues, and may have varying thermal and ventilation requirements.
For example, an industrial control panel may have a primary input power circuit entering the panel below 600 volts, while other equipment within the industrial control panel may operate on a secondary circuit with limited current at a lower voltage, such as a voltage below 42.4 volts (peak). Generally, because an industrial control panel may contain potentially-hazardous energy levels (voltage, current and exposure time), an authoritative body such as the National Fire Protection Association, Underwriters Laboratories, the International Electrotechnical Commission, local authorities having jurisdiction, or other regulations specify that only a qualified person, such as a licensed electrician, have access to the inside of the control panel. However, often times a person other than a licensed electrician is able to safely work on components operating on a SELV circuit (Safety Extra Low Voltage) that is a current-limited secondary circuit at a voltage below 42.2 volts (peak), such as an information technology (IT) professional. An IT professional may be sufficiently qualified to service, replace, and/or install components operating on a SELV circuit (Safety Extra Low Voltage) that is current-limited secondary circuits at a voltage below 42.2 volts (peak), however, the above mentioned authorities discourage or prohibit such behavior in a typical industrial control panel.
Further, some equipment that is within an industrial control panel may be susceptible to electromagnetic interference caused by being located proximate other components within the industrial control panel, whereas other equipment may not be susceptible to electromagnetic interference. In addition, equipment such as a battery generally requires ventilation to minimize the risk of gas build-up within the industrial control panel. However, venting the industrial control panel may expose the electrical equipment contained within the industrial control panel to environmental conditions, such as water or other contaminates that may disrupt the operation of the electrical equipment. In addition, certain electrical equipment may generate a level of heat that may disrupt the operation of other electrical equipment within the industrial control panel. Therefore, a need exists for an industrial control panel capable of segregating various types of electrical equipment.